shadowsofchaoslibraryfandomcom-20200215-history
Lira
"I've lied, cheated, stole, gambled, and committed all sorts of crimes. I have warrants in just about every country. I've stolen all sorts of valuables from nobles and raided ships at sea. I've made a living off deceit and debauchery. And I enjoyed every single moment of it." Lira Hikari (born 10 March ME287) is a Yuan thief, the captain of the pirate ship ''Gouyoku'', and the primary love interest for Aledonus Macander. Personality Lira is fiercely independent, sarcastic, direct, stubborn and confrontational. She has a carefree and adventurous personality and is very tomboyish in the way she acts and dresses. At the same time however, she often uses her sexuality as a weapon and has been known to seduce others to get what she wants. Lira is highly narcissistic and will often try to direct a conversation into being about herself. She is a very greedy person and loves to make bets or wagers that she knows she will win or cheat at, and is also a known con artist. Perhaps the only things that match her love of herself and money is her love of alcohol, with fine beers and wines being her highest expenditures. History Childhood Lira has no memory of her parents. She spent most of her childhood as a street urchin, pickpocketing and stealing to survive. As she stole, she got better at it. When she was 10, she attempted to pickpocket a cloaked figure, but was caught in the act. Lira learned the man was an infamous Yuan thief, known as the Black Ghost. Impressed with her ability, The Black Ghost took Lira under his wing and trained her, making her both his accomplice and his apprentice. Thief When Lira was 17, the then-current Black Ghost retired from his career as a thief, passing the mantle of Black Ghost to Lira. Lira proceeded to go on a crime spree for the next two years, gaining one of the highest bounties in Yuan history in the process. Her crime spree ended when she was set-up and captured by guards. Lira was stripped of her possessions and sold into slavery to Tatsuo Orochi. Slave Unfortunately for Lira, when she was sold into slavery, it was to become one of Orochi's personal attendants. Lira spent the next year forced to do whatever Orochi pleased. Eventually, Lira, battered, broken, and bruised, managed to escape, and was eventually found and nursed back to health by Cheng, a retired Yuan pirate. Pirate After fully recovering, Lira convinced Cheng to help her assemble a crew of pirates and take to the seas. After persuading various pirates and mercenaries to join her, the group stole a Yuan Junk, christened it the ''Gouyoku'', and took to the seas, plundering and robbing anything in their path. During her journeys she quickly picked up and learned the Macandrian language. ''Exodus'' While docked in the Macandrian town of Port Costa, Lira's crew was involved in a bar fight with a Macandrian known as Aledon. Impressed with his skill, Lira invited the Macandrian onboard her ship, but he refused. Lira had him knocked out and dragged aboard onto the ship. Once there, Lira drugged Aledon with a suggestion potion, and coerced him into signing a Writ of Servitude. Aledon begrudgingly served as Lira's bodyguard. ''Garden'' The Thieves Guild Following the events of Ascension, Lira would remain in Macander City, forming a Thieves Guild that operated out of an abandoned mining camp beneath the Macandrian Sewers. Around this time Lira would also begin to search for an apprentice to pass the Black Ghost title to. A few months later, Lira would learn of a hidden facility beneath Macander City that contained the lost resources of the Assassin's Guild. Coincidentally, King Aledon, also looking for the facility, stumbled upon the Thieves Guild base and was captured. Aledon confronted Lira about their relationship, with Lira remaining unsure of their future. Lira decided to travel with Aledon to the Assassins Guild facility and discover its' secrets. After braving the traps that guarded the facility, Aledon and Lira found a former assassin, who had been accompanying Aledon before getting separated, already inside. Lira desired the resources in the facility for the Thieves Guild, while the former assassin asked Aledon to destroy the facility, hoping to prevent the horrors of the Assassin's Guild from happening again. Aledon chose to destroy the facility, causing friction between him and Lira. Aledon would later approach Lira and announce that he would secretly fund the Thieves Guild to serve as spies for Macandria. He would also go on to propose marriage. Lira rejected him at the time, but told him she would accept once she had all her affairs in order. Queen of Macandria Lira would eventually accept Aledon's marriage proposal, becoming Queen of Macandria. The marriage received mixed reactions from the Macandrian populace, some welcoming the foreign-born queen, while others declared Aledon a "race traitor". While Lira had to come to terms with giving up her life of thievery and debauchery, Aledon had to deal with the prospect of her checkered past coming back to haunt them. To that end, Aledon proclaimed that Lira was a former Privateer and Spy employed by the Kingdom. Unlike most Macandrian Queens, Lira was proactive, using her authority and past experiences to improve the quality of life for foreigners and the impoverished. Lira would give birth to a daughter, Yoko Macander, followed five years later by the twins Rin and Leonidus. Yoko would embrace Lira's roguish lifestyle and pleaded with her to be trained in the rogue arts. Deciding to keep it a secret from Aledon, Lira agreed and began to train her, slowly grooming her to be the next Black Ghost. However, Yoko revealed that she had no interest in taking the Black Ghost title and instead left to travel the world. Lira would also attempt to train Rin and Leonidus the same way, but neither showed much interest. Category:Browse Category:Characters Category:Ascension Characters